


Cleaned Up

by supershadsy



Series: Limit Breaker [6]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supershadsy/pseuds/supershadsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link invites Cloud to shower with him, and things...escalate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaned Up

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I've been wanting to write this since I started _Limit Breaker_. Or, something like it. Enjoy!

“Cloud…~”

Cloud sat up from the bed, dog-earring his page in  _ The Art of Sign Language.  _ “Yeah?” he called.

The shower was running, the hollow sound of water echoing from the wall beside him.  _ He wants something,  _ he thought, tossing the book aside and heaving himself up.  _ Although he doesn’t usually call to me like that.  _ In boxers and a t-shirt, he walked right up to the door, knocking on it. “What’s up?” he asked.

Still nothing.  _ Okay…  _ “I’m coming in.”

Steam overwhelmed him as he pushed open the door with a rattle, even threatening to wilt his spiked hair. The mirror was completely covered in a thick fog, unable to even make out the outline of his reflection. He slowly passed the shower curtain, peering around. “Are you-- _ ack!”  _

As soon as he was within reach, Link popped out from the shower and kissed him, slobbering hot shower water all over his chin. “Hey, hey!” Cloud exclaimed, although unable to stay cross at his beaming face. His dark blonde hair was all slicked back, down through the back of his neck, and even though the curtain hid him, it didn’t leave much to the imagination. “Did you just call me in here for a kiss?”

He shook his head. “Come in,” he said, edging out enough to show his bare hips down through to his legs.

“B-but, why?” Cloud asked, scratching the back of his neck. “We probably won’t fit in that tiny shower…”

Link tugged on the sleeve of his shirt, soaking it in the process. “Okay, okay  _ fine,”  _ Cloud sighed, stripping off his shirt and boxers, tossing them on top of the toilet seat.  _ He seems playful today,  _ he thought, stepping into the shower.  _ And devious...  _

The scalding water droplets made him flinch and wobble, his leg giving a little underneath him. Link was there to catch him, pressing his own hot, wet body against his to keep him upright. “I’m okay, I’m okay,” Cloud assured, as Link spun him under the showerhead. 

“How’s your leg?” he murmured. He continued to hold him close, his eyes wandering down from Cloud’s collarbone to his neck, as if tracing every bone with his gaze.  _ Ah… _

“Fine, it just goes numb every so often,” Cloud replied.  _ That’s from that incident from the Multi-Man room. I got a few laser blasts right to it.  _ “Dr. Mario said it would linger, but I hope it’s not for too much longer…”

Link’s hands snaked over his back as the warm water rushed over them, all the way down just to the small of it, right above his rear. “It should be back to normal soon,” he said, kissing the edge of his neck.

“H-hey,” Cloud stammered, trying to pry himself away from Link--the steam from the shower was now stifling. “What’re you doing?”

“Nothing,” he replied, continuing to kiss him, a giggle on his lips.

“You--” Cloud managed to squirm away, falling back into the faucet. It dug hard into his hip, and he yelped as Link watched, amused. “You’re really full of it today, aren’t you?” Despite the frustration in his voice, a split second glanced downwards proved that he was already half hard.  _ Damn it--! _

Link nodded, a huge grin on his face, then ran his hands through Cloud’s damp hair, pulling it all the way back so he could see his entire face and forehead. He tilted his head as parts of it continued to stay flipped up in tiny cowlicks, vainly trying to flatten them. “Don’t even bother,” Cloud said, bringing his hand down by the wrist. “It just  _ does  _ that. Ever since…”

He paused,

_ (...) _

an empty space in his mind. He felt himself trip over it, like missing a stair. “E-ever since I can remember,” he finished, looking down at his feet.  _ It’s still disheartening, to slip like this. One day I’ll get used to it. One day I won’t even feel it… _

Link’s fingers stroked under his jaw, beckoning him closer. Cloud didn’t resist him this time, allowing Link to take him into a smooth kiss. He wandered out from directly underneath the showerhead, just so he didn’t feel as if he was drowning under lip lock. Kiss after kiss, Link pressed himself harder against him, and it wasn’t long before both of their arousals were naked and present against each other. As Cloud rubbed against him, heat surged through his thighs, and he resisted the urge to moan, swallowing it down into his stomach.  _ I should’ve known… _

Link was observant, however, and lingered close to his ear, a hand dangerously close to his crotch. “Can I play with you?” he murmured.

“A-ah…” Cloud sighed, biting his lip immediately.  _ You melt me, you melt me every time.  _

“Hm?” A gentle hand against his cock, the water helping to smooth his thumb over the tip.

“Th-that’s…” He glanced over to meet his eyes, dancing with amusement.  _ I’ve already lost.  _ “That’s f-fiiine…”

Link chuckled low in his throat and began to stroke him with more purpose, his thin fingers gripping him with just enough pressure to send adrenaline shooting through his spine. Still, Cloud held himself back, hissing through his teeth, keeping all of his pleasure internalized.  _ Gods the way he touches me, this steam and this heat, and the look in his eyes and that Gods forsaken smile on his face I just want to _

_ I just want to _

_ “Mmmn…”  _ A moan escaped him before he could realize it, and as soon as it left, Link lunged forward to catch it, evolving into another, deeper kiss. His tongue entered his mouth right away, and they licked at each other over, and over, and over until Cloud found his own hands wandering over Link’s toned body, feeling with his eyes closed. Tentatively, as his hands arched over the curve of his ass and hips, he found that Link was just as aroused as he was, urgently pressed against his leg.  _ Looks like I should return the favor, huh? If I can even focus... _

Cloud was less sure than Link was about his grip around him, pulling down his foreskin to reveal the head, but once he was started, Link ducked his head down with a small gasp.  _ There, there.  _ He pulled down harder, and Link’s rhythm was disrupted slightly, only to be replaced with much heavier breathing, heaving and audible.  _ You like it, don’t you? So do I, ah…  _

The more he stroked, the shakier Link’s own motions became, and he began nipping frantically at Cloud’s neck, bites mixed in with sucking, wet kisses.  _ “Mnh--!”  _ Cloud whimpered in spite of himself, and began to pick up his speed, twisting his grip to accommodate. “L-Link…”

At the sound of his name, he sucked in sharply, and without warning, spun Cloud around in his grip and pushed him against the wall. It wasn’t quite forceful, but had the same intent behind it, as he reached around him and jerked him off harder than before. Face pressed against the cool shower wall, Cloud’s knees buckled from the intensity as hands fidgeting at the tile.  _ Holy shit--!  _ To up the ante, Link’s cock was hard just between his thighs, and he started biting at his back, digging harder than when he was at his neck.  _ “H-hhaah…!”  _

_ I’ve unleashed the beast again… _

“Cloud,” Link breathed. “I want to try something.”

“Wh...what…” It was becoming extremely difficult for Cloud to keep his breathing in check. He tried to push himself up off the wall, but Link kept him down as he reached behind them. “H-hey…!” He wriggled in his grip, but Link was firm, even clawing him a bit the more he resisted.  _ Well, this is certainly trying something new. Sometime he pins me, but never quite this hard… _

When he felt Link’s breath in his ear again, he was gliding a finger over the crack of his ass. “If you don’t like it, say so,” he murmured. “But...I  _ do  _ want to hear you more.”

“That’s a lot, c-coming from someone who usually doesn’t talk,” Cloud huffed, trying to crane his head back to see him.  _ He’s said more in the shower today than he has the last couple days.  _ “Why do you-- _ haah--! Ah!”  _

He interrupted him completely by spreading his cheeks just enough to slide his finger right inside him. The sensation of it shook him right from head to toe, doubled by the fact that Link was stroking him again, albeit at a slower pace.  _ “Hhhhn, mmn…”  _ Cloud moaned, mouth hanging open. “Whh _ hhat  _ are you  _ doing…”  _

Link only responded with a giggle, multitasking with his cock in his hand, finger in his ass, and mouth on his back, still kissing and biting.  _ This is so much, so fucking much,  _ Cloud thought, any other words from his lips disintegrating into obscurity.  _ I’m so hard and so hot and he keeps touching me and touching me and biting and Link Link LINK-- _

_ “Aaah, haaaah--!”  _ He couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore as heat rushed him in waves, overwhelming even the steam and humidity flooding the bathroom. All he could hear was his own breathing in his ears, unless he strained, just enough

to feel Link moaning softly into his back.

_ If this keeps up,  _ Cloud thought, delirious against the tile,  _ I’m going to burst, my legs are going to give and I just want it I want it I want it-- _

_ “Mmn,  _ I w-want... _ aah…”  _ His thoughts were leaking into the air, mixed with heavy moans. His futile efforts to keep himself contained were long gone.  _ “Nnmn,  _ I…”

Sensing his urgency, Link sped his pace on both ends, working his arms hard around and inside him. He stood on his toes, so he could perch his head over his shoulder, whispering right into his ear:  _ “Come.”  _

_ “Aaah!”  _ Cloud whimpered, shivering in his grip. All at once, the heat in him built to a peak, and with one final push from Link, the climax took him over.  _ “AAH--! L-LImmmmnngh!!”  _

He covered his mouth as he came, buckling against the wall.  _ “Hnnn...nnn...nnnn…”  _ His eyes fluttered, legs like jelly as Link released him--first his cock, and then the finger from his rear. The weight of him lifted off his back, and Cloud took the opportunity to spin back around, panting as he watched Link rinse his hands in the water, a content look on his face.  _ You… _

As soon as he was done, he pulled Cloud’s hand away from his mouth and entwined it with his, using the other to stroke the side of his neck. He didn’t speak, but his eyes begged the question:  _ “Did you have fun?”  _

“You…” he panted, sputtering water. “You are...something else…” 

Link grinned, drew himself closer, lips almost touching, then stopped. “Good,” he whispered, lips grazing Cloud’s as he spoke.

* * *

_ “Lady Palutena!”  _ Dark Pit shouted, flying into the foyer at an alarming speed in a fluffy, pink bathrobe. She was seated on one of the couches next to Bayonetta, and Dark Pit didn’t slow down until he was right in front of her. “Someone’s using all the hot water!”

“Pitto, I don’t mean to be rude,” she said, rolling her fingers on her staff. “But how is that  _ my  _ problem?”

“You’re a Goddess!” he exclaimed, waving his hands. “Make the hot water come to my room!”

“You’re being a little brat,” Bayonetta remarked, lowering her eyes at him. “You can use the public locker room, you know. I’m sure there’s hot water there.”

“But I wanted to take a bath!” he whined. “And Pit’s going to be back from drills soon, and I’ll never get any peace with  _ him  _ around--”

Palutena sighed heavily, then raised her fingers in the air, snapping them once. “If this gets around to Mario, I’m sending him straight to you.”

“I can deal with that,” he said, adjusting his bathrobe and fluttering away, black feathers littering in his wake like breadcrumbs.

“I don’t know how you deal with them,” Bayonetta said, sitting back. “It appears they’re constantly at each other’s throats.”

“They’ll get along somehow,” Palutena sighed. “I feel bad for whoever else needs hot water right now…”

* * *

_ “Nnn…”  _ Despite having an orgasm moments before, Cloud found himself tangled up in Link’s lips again, lost in his kisses.  _ How long have we been in here, now?  _ He gripped his hips as Link grinded against him, still aroused as ever.  _ Maybe just a longer, enough so I could… _

The water above them stuttered, and it suddenly began showering an ice cold stream above their heads.  _ “Shit!”  _ Cloud exclaimed, accidently biting Link’s lip and jumping back. “What the hell--?!” 

Link yelped too, stumbling into Cloud’s arms at the far side of the tub to escape from the cold fingers of the water. “Did we use up all the water?” Cloud thought aloud, shivering a little. 

On the other hand, Link shrugged, and began to giggle, hugging Cloud a little more playfully, leaning his head against his shoulder. “Hey…” Cloud snickered, kissing the top of his head.  _ That ended a little abruptly… _

_...Guess it’s not a bad thing though.  _

Link reached out and shut off the water, one arm still around Cloud’s waist. “Hey, uh,” Cloud started. “Once we’re out, do you...wanna finish what we started? B-because, uh…” 

Link simply watched him as he spoke, allowing him to flounder in his speech, his drawl a little more distinct. Cloud’s face felt warmer and redder by the second. “I, ah, I really...liked what you did, and I want to...r-return the favor, y’know.”

He nodded, a hand on his rear. “You’re cute,” he remarked, then spoke slower and deeper. “And...I’d like that... _ please.” _

_ Oh, boy.  _ “Okay,” Cloud said, every word thick and suddenly hard to pronounce. “I can...do that.”

There was only one towel set out on the sink, and Link grabbed it first, quickly drying himself off--first his hair, fluffing it to ridiculous proportions, then his chest and back, then through to his legs and crotch, just enough to call it dry. Cloud couldn’t keep his eyes off him, especially as he hopped out of the shower, bent over, and grabbed a new towel for Cloud to use. He barely caught it as Link threw it to him, distracted. “A-ah, right,” he mumbled, quickly toweling off his hair and back. 

_ I didn’t think we’d be doing this today,  _ he thought as Link opened the door, cool air trying to combat the steam.  _ I can’t say I’m disappointed…  _ Not bothering to pick up his clothes, he followed Link back out into the dorm, where he immediately jumped on the bottom bunk, settling back.  _ “I don’t know if we need two beds anymore,”  _ he signed, now that his hands were free.

“Probably not,” Cloud replied. “It’d probably be suspicious if we tried to...ask for one, though.”

Link nodded, spreading his legs so Cloud could sit between them. Link never appeared terribly muscular, especially with all of his gear, but when he was laid out like this, it was easy to tell how strong he really was. No rock hard abs, but a toned stomach that was just defined, but still soft. Not the broadest shoulders, but full nonetheless, and thicker arms to match. It carried all throughout him, his hips and legs displaying the same traits. Cloud, in comparison, was thinner, paler--chiseled and prominent everywhere, but not an ounce of fat on his frame. 

He didn’t realize he had been silently admiring him until he finally sat down, and Link signed to him.  _ “What?”  _

“N-nothing,” Cloud insisted, swallowing and covering his mouth. His other hand went to touch his chest, hand grazing down toward his crotch.

_ “You don’t have to be so shy,”  _ Link signed, eyes shining amusement.  _ “You can say you think I’m attractive.” _

“Shut up!” Cloud exclaimed, muffled through his hand. Of course, this only made Link giggle, relishing in Cloud’s flushed face.  _ I’ll show you--!  _

He pulled at his face with his hand, then brought it down right on Link’s cock, pulling back as far as he could on his foreskin. It grew in his hand as Link gasped, head rolling over to his shoulder.  _ That’s...more like it.  _ He inched forward, hovering over him as he continued to stroke, lips slightly parted. Link squirmed under him, eyes half open, twitching even more in anticipation as Cloud edged closer, closer, and closer to his face, to his lips.  _ I want to tease him,  _ he thought, waiting an inch above his head as Link tried to kiss him from there, but was fruitless in his efforts.  _ He teases me all the time, but now...it’s my turn.  _

_ “Hn…”  _ Link’s noises were small, barely audible, and as soon as he heard one, Cloud found the need to hear more, more out of him, and he made Link bite to reach him, pulling him fully down by his bottom lip. His hips were flinching in rhythm with all of his strokes, and each breath was more gasping than the next. After a few kisses, hot and hungry, Cloud drifted down through his neck, quickly rushing through his chest to get down at his hips. By now, he was hard and ready beneath his hand, and he relinquished his grip in order to turn his mouth to his cock.

But, he hesitated. 

Link squirmed, as Cloud breathed hot over him.  _ I still get nervous about this,  _ he thought, eyes flickering from his groin up to his face.  _ I mean, it’s not  _ hard… _ well, it  _ is,  _ but not difficult, more or less. He’s really good about these things, and I’m as green as they come-- _

_ “Nn...nn…”  _ Link moaned, his toes curling. His hands shook as he signed.  _ “What are you waiting for?”  _

He tilted his head, very slowly.  _ What  _ am  _ I waiting for?  _ His lips parted, slow realization dawning on him, and a lazy smile took over his face. “Just the magic word,” Cloud replied, running his tongue behind his teeth. 

Link’s eyes widened, blinking rapidly, and his cock twitched beneath Cloud’s chin. He raised his hands to sign, but then thought better of it, letting them fall at his sides, fussing with the sheets. “P-please,” he whispered. “Cloud…”

Goosebumps prickled on the back of his neck.  _ Ah… _

Before the power he held rushed to his head, Cloud bent his head down and began licking at the tip of his cock, the salty tang of pre-cum hitting him immediately.  _ He’s wet already…  _ As soon as he made contact, Link sighed in a pitch that lilted, as if he were singing. In turn, he wrapped his entire mouth over it, sucking long and hard against him. He built a rhythm to the tune of Link’s breathing, each of his small moans, varying in intensity. Tongue against the back of his cock, Cloud tempted himself further, sucking deeper, and deeper, even as his throat hitched, until he fit his whole length into his mouth.  _ “Ah--!”  _ Link moaned, flexing his hips into him.

He couldn’t keep it up for long, so he went back to a steadier motion. Clumsily, Link reached a hand out for him, pawing through his hair, then to his cheek, fingers grazing through to his chin. Cloud blinked up, mouth still full, and saw Link smirking down at him, even with the hazy look in his eyes, the pink in his face bringing out the small patterns of freckles across his nose.  _ You’re still so bright,  _ Cloud mused, trying not to smile too much to watch his teeth.  _ You’re...so good.  _

_ So good… _

A side-eyed glance to Link’s other hand on the sheets was indicator enough that he was getting close, as it was clawing madly. The hand on his face rested back to his hair, massaging his head as his eyes fluttered closed.  _ “Hnn...mmn... _ babe…” 

Cloud’s heart shot right to his throat.  _ He only...calls me that when we’re in bed like this. It’s still a rush.  _ He stifled his adrenaline by working faster, despite his lips protesting, stretched and sore.  _ Just a little more, a little more…  _

_ “Nnmn,”  _ Link huffed. “F-faster…”

_ I can’t go any faster like this.  _ He lifted off him, leaving a dripping trail of spit behind, before using the slickness to jerk him with his hand as fast as it would go.  _ “Nnn!”  _ Link’s head flung back, chest heaving. “Y-yes... _ ah...ah…!”  _

“Come on,” Cloud muttered, never taking his eyes off Link.  _ I want to hear you, I want to hear you come, loud and hard and feel just as good as you possibly can, come on, come on-- _

_ “AH!”  _ Link yelped, whimpering in the back of his throat. He had a fistful of Cloud’s hair in his hand, and he  _ yanked  _ at it hard. “I-I... _ aaah! AAAH!”  _

It snuck up on the both of them, and the orgasm righted Link almost completely as he wailed forward, eyes squeezed shut and panting.The release of his orgasm, thick and white, spilled from him, all over Cloud’s hand and just below his belly button. Sweat beaded at Link’s forehead, and he weaved before flopping back to the bed, a giggle already bubbling from his lips.  _ That’s...what I wanted to see,  _ Cloud thought, gradually lifting off him, one finger at a time. With his clean hand, he rubbed at his head, aching a little. “That’s some grip you’ve got there,” Cloud remarked.

He signed above his chest so Cloud could see.  _ “I could say the same for you.” _

Cloud shook his head, and was drawn back down to the mess he helped to make. “Ugh, you’re all sticky,” he said. 

“You know what that means?” Link said, breathy and exhausted.

“What?”

He lifted his head up just enough so he could meet Cloud’s eyes. “I have to go shower again,” he replied with a wink.

Cloud frowned. “For Gods’ sake, Link…”

His pout didn’t phase him, as he sat up, crossing his legs and stretching his neck out to rub his nose against Cloud’s. “It’s not like we’re doing anything better today,” he murmured, kissing him quickly. “I like playing with you off the battlefield, too.”

“Yeah, that’s…” His voice caught, disintegrating into incoherent mumbles.  _ Yeah, and I like “playing” with you too, if that’s what you want to call it.  _ Before he could let Link fully relish in it, he pulled him forward for a hard kiss, hard enough to shock him into melting into his arms. When he let him free, he kept his forehead against his, speaking low and soft. “It’s more than just that, isn’t it?”

Link took his head in both hands, stroking the side of his face with his thumb. “Yes,” he murmured, kissed him, then spoke again. “Love.”

Cloud bit his lip, biting back the smile that came with it, as hard as Link tried to coax it out of him. “L-love,” he muttered back.  _ You got me again... _


End file.
